Not Alone
by hotdon Baby
Summary: Just read the god damn story and then you can make your own stupid summary. Make up tour mind and just read it.
1. Chapter 1

This is an original fic. If I have used any shows I do not own them.(But I wish I did. GO Ghost Whisper. Thats were I first got the idea.) This is my first fanfic. Tell me anything you see that is fit. Please R&R

Not Alone

Chapter 1

Once there was a woman who had everything that she wanted. She even had a million dollars in the bank. Her name was Katelyn. And this is her story.

"Hey girl what's up?" Katelyn asked. "Nothing much, what about you?" Marie said. "My boss called me in for a confidential meeting about the company," said Katelyn, "maybe I'm getting a promotion?" Well wish you the best of luck girl, but I got to go now, bye," said Marie. "Ok, see you later than," said Katelyn.

Katelyn stayed in the elevator and went up a few more stories to the top floor of the company. When the elevator doors opened she stepped out into a large waiting room and sat down on a comfortable couch that looked very expensive. She had started looking at her watch and messing with her fingers after the first ten minutes. It had been at least twenty minutes later when a women came in and said, "Are you Miss Katelyn, maim? "Yes I am," she said. "Right this way please," the women said. She was glad that the boss had not forgotten about there meeting. Katelyn followed the strange women into the huge office. "You can see the whole city from here," Katelyn gasped. "Yes, its very breath taking isn't it," said the man in the corner. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Roberson, you scared me sir," Katelyn gasped again.

"How are you doing Katelyn?" Mr. Roberson asked. "Just fine thank you," Katelyn said. "Please have a seat, we need to talk," he said. Katlelyn sat down in the very, very comfortable chair. "Would you like some tea?" Mr. Roberson asked. "No thank you," she said. "Listen Katelyn, you are my best associate and you work harder than any other of my coworkers," Mr. Roberson said, "So I would like to promote you to manager in Hobbs, New Mexico." he said. "Oh my goodness, Mr. Roberson, I would be delighted to!" she said in excitement. "Ok than, it's settled, you will leave next month so that we can give you time to pack and give us time to replace your spot." said Mr. Roberson. "Ok, thank you sir, thank you so much!" Katelyn said.

Then when Katelyn left the room the phone started to ring. "Hello," said Mr. Roberson. "Well?" asked the man. "She has been promoted and she is leaving in a month," said Mr. Roberson, "I did this so that it would give us time to get everything ready." "Perfect," said the man on the other line, "Now I can start."

"Hey girl what's up?" said Marie. "Guess what," Katelyn said. "What?" Marie said. "I got a promotion!" she said. "Oh my god that is so great,"Marie said, "Now were going to have to throw you a party." "Oh, by the way my promotion is in New Mexico though." Katelyn said. "Well I guess were also going to have to throw you a going away party, also now aren't we?" Marie said. "I leave next month, so I have to start packing little by little." Katelyn said. "Ok but right now we have to go celebrate and I know just the place." Marie said. "And were, is that?" Katelyn asked. "You'll see," Marie said.

They took the elevator down stairs and when they got to the ground floor they went outside and called for a taxi. "Come on girl, were we going?" Katlelyn asked. "You'll see when we get there, gosh don't be so impatient." Marie said in her giggly voice. After bout ten minutes of being in the car in complete silence Marie finally said, "Were here." "You took me to IRON SKILET." Katelyn said, "OH girl you know this is my favorite restaurant, thank you." After lunch Marie dropped Katelyn off at home and said, "Enjoy your weekend!", then drove off. Katelyn walked inside her ground floor apartment and then locked the door and put all her stuff down.

She went to go take her clothes off in the bedroom so that she could take a shower. While she was in the shower she hear a piece of glass of something shatter. She stepped out off the shower, put on a shirt, and grabbed her automatic rifle. Then suddenly she heard another glass break and she cocked her gun. SHE walked in the kitchen and suddenly a shriek of terror rose from her mouth, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The shriek could be heard from all around the neighborhood. There was a dead woman in her kitchen and the window was open while the curtain blew in the wind. The ambulance was called by the neighbors and you could hear the sirens now. Katelyn had gone into dramatic shock and was turning pure white with the loss of breath by the time the police had gotten there. They loaded Katelyn into the ambulance and covered up the body. After the ambulance left they called in the coroner.

The paramedics called the hospital and said, "Hello, yes, I need a room clear for a patient and I will fax a description to Mary Ann." "Yes ok, we'll call Dr. Hallbrooks," the women said. Right after the phone call the women behind the desk called Dr. Hallbrooks on the intercom and said, "Dr. Hallbrooks please clear room for patient and then report to the front desk immediately." Dr. Hallbrooks ran down the hall to the desk. The women behind the desk said, "A patient coming and you can get a description from Mary Ann Down the hall." "Thank you," he said. Dr. Hallbrooks went down the hall to the room Mary Ann was in and said, "Mary Ann I need the description of the patient on the way for the medical report." "Ok, name is Katelyn Quiroz, she's Caucasian, female, 5ft 5in, 140lbs, appears good physical shape, breathing shallow and unsteady 20 to 24 breaths/min, eyes fixed and dilated, no physical movement with rigidity, heart beat racing at 120 beats per minute, pt appears to be in a agitated state, IV started 18 gage in left forearm.

When Katelyn got to the hospital the paramedics and the doctor raced her to the cleared room. The last thing Katelyn heard was, hurry, hurry we need to get her heart rate down now!

Two days later Katelyn awoke in a hospital recovery room with her friend Marie by her side. "Marie," Katelyn said in a whisper. "Oh my goodness, you're awake," Marie said. "What's going on?" Katelyn asked. "You've been asleep for two days; the doctor said that you had gone into dramatic shock." "What happened for you to get here?" Marie asked. "I was at the house when I heard something in the kitchen, so I grabbed my glock from under my pillow and went to see who was there. When I went into the kitchen the window was open and there was a woman on the floor covered in blood." Katelyn said, "She was dead." "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Marie said, "but do you know who it was." "You know that girl who works in the commissioner's office?" Katelyn asked. "Yes," Marie answered. "Well that was her on my kitchen floor," Katelyn said. "Oh by the way, your mom called and said that she was on her way and actually she should be here any minute," Marie said, "also when you've recovered the police want you to come to the station and tell them anything that you can." "Ok," said Katelyn in a sighed whisper.

Suddenly Katelyn's mom walked into the room in a rush with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my goodness, my poor baby, are you ok dear?" the mother asked. "Yes mom I'm ok, just a little tired," Katelyn said in a sigh. "As soon as I heard I got on the soonest plane." Katelyn's mom said. "You're dad isn't aloud to ride planes so he wasn't able to come but he wants you to call him as soon as you get the chance," the mom said. "Yes maim, oh by the way, Marie this is my mom Leslye," said Katelyn to Marie. "Nice to meet you Leslye," Marie said. "Nice to meet you to dear," Leslye said.

"Well let's get moving cause I don't want to be in this hospital anymore," Katelyn said.

Katelyn was given back her clothes by the doctor and while she changed Marie went to go get gas for the car so that they could take her mom back to the airport. When Katelyn had finished getting dressed her mom was on the phone and Marie was still not back yet so she took a walk in the hospital. Suddenly she was pushed aside by a doctor running down to the emergency room with a man that was bleeding to death. "So sad," Katelyn whispered.

She was walking down the left wing hallway when suddenly she heard all this noise. There was a girl running down the hallway screaming at the top of her longs, "Help there after me!" Katelyn was very confused and didn't know what was going on or who was after her. Then she ran up to Katelyn and grabbed her arm with huge force and then said, "And there coming for you to." "What?" Katelyn asked. Then some of the hospital staff came running down the hall to get the girl and they were yelling, "Don't let her go!" "What are you talking about?" katelyn asked. "You'll see, there'll all see and when they do it will be too late." Then the staff that was running down the hall grabbed and restrained the girl. Then the girl said, "You can stop it but you have to go now and don't look back, HURRY!"

When they had the girl restrained one of the men asked, "Maim are you all right?" "Yes I'm fine," Katelyn said, "just fine." "Ok then have a nice day," the man said. Then when they started leading the girl down the hall she shouted, "There'll kill them all, if you don't hurry!"


End file.
